Limbo
Also known as the Dead Plane or the Dead Kingdom, Limbo is one of the Outer Planes of Creation. It is the realm where all the spirits who have died on the Midplane or had been successfully purged of their evil in Hell end up in order to be returned to the Cycle and reincarnated as a new being. Spirits are brought to Limbo by fearsome creatures called Reapers, whose job it is to find disembodied spirits on the Astral Plane and send them along. Once there, they are shepharded into one of the Dead Cities where they are judged and assigned a place back within the Cycle. Limbo itself is a soul crushingly dreary place, percieved to be an empty desert with a gray sky above. The landscape is dotted with outcroppings of rock or the massive Cities of the Dead. Souls that emerge into these deserts are generally at the mercy of the fearsome creatures which prowl the sands seeking to devour them or equally fearsome hunters who find these lost souls to bring them to the cities. Within the boundaries of Limbo, the plasm that makes up the spirit body acts much as a corporeal body does in the Midplane, able to be touched and interact with the environment. However, they appear slightly transparent and exude an eerie glow. The Dead Kingdom is accessible by living beings under certain circumstances, but they are highly unwelcome there. Not only is the environment difficult to handle by all but the most hardy beings from the Midplane, but their life essence acts as a draw for all manner of terrifying beasts. The Dead King especially does not tolerate their presence and tries to expel the Living from his realm as soon as he notices them. 'Denizens of Limbo' Despite being a place of death, Limbo is home to a rather diverse array of creatures. The Reapers Reapers are agents of the Dead King who wander the Astral Plane for spirits that have lost their connection to the physical world and escort them to Limbo. Reapers appear as skeletons clad in ragged black cloaks. Because of the sheer number of dead spirits wandering the Astral Plane, not all are gotten to immediately and some can remain there for a long time before a Reaper is along to send them to the Dead Kingdom. It sometimes happens that a spirit has been on the Astral Plane too long and has been twisted into an evil creature by their nature, or that some do not want to be sent to Limbo to be judged and try to avoid or fight them. This rarely goes well for them, as Reapers are immensely powerful in the execution of their tasks. However, they are not invincible and can be destroyed or otherwise exiled from the Astral Plane. It should be noted though that the defeat of a Reaper always serves to bring the attention of other Reapers and they will converge on the transgressor in force. The Dead King The Dead King is a spirit of immeasurable power who holds total Authority within the realm of Limbo. He is a fearsome being with a horrifying appearance and a humorless demeanor. The Dead King is concerned only with maintaining his power and preserving the Balance, ensuring that the coming and going of souls proceeds uninterrupted. Distractions from this purpose draw his terrible ire, and even the most powerful gods and devils do not stand a chance against him within his domain. He is especially intolerant of intruders from the Prime Planes and will seek to expel them as soon as he notices them. Despite this, he can be bartered with by those intrepid enough to venture into Limbo and brave enough to stand before him. It is thought that the Dead King is a self creating function of Limbo designed to ensure that the plane operates in an orderly fashion. It occasionally happens that a spirit will gain a great deal of power within Limbo and manage to rise up and defy the Dead King, sometimes defeating and assuming the Skull Throne himself. Whoever defeats the Dead King gains his power, which over time shapes him into his predecessor, albeit with the power of the victor added to him. Trivia - There is a world in the Shiva which grew around a portal to Limbo. A plan concocted by the devil Alastor entailed destroying this world and then using Limbo as a kind of back door for his kind to re-enter the Midplane.